1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to gambling, and more particularly to a gambling model that yields a net positive return for the player.
2. Description of the Background Art
In typical casino-style games the specific game odds and payouts have been calculated to provide the player with a negative return on his or her bets over time. The odds of success in each of these games combined with the rewards for each winning event are set in such a way as to ensure that the player slowly but steadily loses money to the house over time. This formula represents the primary means of casino's income.
Although many casinos and other gambling establishments attract players despite the net negative return, it is evident that players would be even more attracted to a gambling establishment that would provide a positive return. However, with conventional business models for casinos and online gambling sites, it is not feasible to provide a positive return for players. Such a scheme would cause the casino or site operator to lose money; in fact, the more gambling took place, the more the casino or site operator would lose. A player could keep on playing indefinitely and continue to experience a positive return.
What is needed is a gambling model that yields a net positive return for players, thus extending the play period and creating a more positive player experience, while maintaining commercial feasibility. What is further needed is a gambling model that provides a satisfying gambling experience (true sense of risk and reward) while still giving the player a positive return.